deathnotefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Odrodzenie (Odcinek)
Odrodzenie (新生, Shinsei) to pierwszy odcinek anime Death Note. Fabuła W Królestwie Bogów Śmierci, jeden z Shinigami, Ryūk, wydaje się być czymś zajętym, podczas gdy drugi Shinigami nadal się relaksuje i nic nie robi. W tym samym czasie, będący wcześniej zamyślony, uczeń Light Yagami tłumaczy zdanie z angielskiego na japoński, na wniosek nauczyciela. W drodze do domu, Light słucha wiadomości o wielu zgonach, do których dochodzi w całym kraju za pośrednictwem morderstw. Z tych straszliwych zgonów w jego umyśle powstaje obraz tego, jak ten świat gnije. Ryūk ma te same myśli o swoim własnym świecie. Następnego dnia, Light jest w klasie, gdzie nauczyciel omawia kolejną lekcje. Uczeń, patrząc przez okno, widzi notatnik spadający z nieba. Po wyjściu ze szkoły podnosi notes i go otwiera. Czyta pierwszą linię „''Sposób użycia: człowiek, którego imię zostanie zapisane w tym notatniku, umrze''”. Light wierząc, że ten notatnik to zwykły żart, kładzie go z powrotem na trawie. Ciekawość jednak wzięła górę, uczeń wraca po niego myśląc, że coś mu odbiło. W domu, Light czyta całą instrukcję. : Notatnik zadziała tylko wtedy, gdy osoba zapisująca imię będzie mieć przed oczami twarz ofiary. W ten sposób nie zostaną pomylone osoby o tym samym nazwisku. Osoba umrze w sposób jaki opiszesz, w przeciągu 40 sekund od zapisania jej imienia. Jeśli przyczyna śmierci nie zostanie sprecyzowana, osoba umrze na atak serca. Po podaniu przyczyny śmierci, szczegóły powinny zostać zapisane w ciągu 6 minut i 40 sekund. Ciągłe myśli o notatniku dręczą ucznia, więc kładzie się na łóżku. Zaraz jednak wstaje do położonego na biurku notatnika Gdy zamierza napisać pierwsze nazwisko, przychodzi mu myśl: „Czy jeśli ktoś naprawdę umrze, uczyni mnie to mordercą?”. Udobruchał się stwierdzeniem, że ten notatnik jest fałszywy i tym samym nie jest to możliwe. Pierwszą ofiarą Lighta jest Kurō Otoharada, 42-letni bezrobotny, który przetrzymywał w przedszkolu zakładników, w tym dzieci. Zobaczył jego twarz i nazwisko w telewizji. Po upływie punktualnych 40 sekund, Light już ma gasić telewizor, gdy nagle wszyscy zakładnicy wyszli z budynku cali i zdrowi. Informują, że przestępca powoli osunął się na ziemię. Light dotąd nie mógł uwierzyć w moc notatnika, więc stwierdza, że to mógł być zbieg okoliczności. Wciąż nie do końca przekonany Light postanawia przetestować notes po raz drugi. Decyduje, że następna osoba musi być przestępcą. Przez chwilę, Light zastanawiał się nad Sudō ze swojej szkoły, ale w końcu rezygnuje, gdyż stwierdził, że powinien unikać próby zamordowania osób, które zna. W drodze do domu, Light widzi gang motocyklowy, który zamierzał zgwałcić niewinną kobietę. Light, słysząc imię jednego z mężczyzn, wchodzi do sklepu i wpisuje nazwisko Takuo Shibuimaru w kilku wariantach, aby upewnić się, że jego nazwisko jest poprawne. Aby dodatkowo przetestować notatnik, Light zapisuje także przyczynę śmierci - wypadek drogowy. Chwilę później, Takou ginie, potrącony przez ciężarówkę. Wówczas, gdy zginęły dwie osoby, które opisał w notesie, Light uwierzył w moc „Notatnika Śmierci”. Po 5 dniach, w Królestwie Shinigami Ryūk się strasznie nudzi. Oznajmia innym Bogom, że zgubił notes w świecie ludzi i postanawia go odszukać. W domu, Light wyciąga Death Note z jego zamkniętej szuflady i otwiera go. Napisał już sporo nazwisk - Ryūk zdziwiony z jego pracy, pokazał się u Lighta w pokoju. Wystraszony Light krzyczy i spada z krzesła na podłogę. Ryūk przedstawia się i mówi, że jest Shinigamim, który opuścił notatnik. Pozbierawszy się, Light spokojnie mówi do Boga Śmierci, że na niego czekał. Ryūk tłumaczy Lightowi sposób dystrybucji notatnika: : W chwili, gdy Notes Śmierci znalazł się w ludzkim świecie, stał się jego własnością, więc jest twój. Jeśli go nie chcesz, oddaj go innemu człowiekowi. Gdy to zrobisz, wymażę wszystkie twoje wspomnienia związane z notatnikiem śmierci. Ludzie używający kiedykolwiek notesu nie mogą trafić ani do nieba, ani do piekła. Właściciele notatnika doświadczają wiele cierpień, a gdy nadejdzie dzień Twojej śmierci, zapiszę Twoje nazwisko w moim notatniku. Na tym polega umowa między Shinigami, a pierwszym człowiekiem, który dotknie jego notatnik w świecie ludzi. Ich rozmowę przerywa pukanie do drzwi. Matka przyniosła synowi jabłka od sąsiada. Ryūk mówi, że tylko Light może go zobaczyć i usłyszeć, ponieważ to jego notatnik. Shinigami wyjaśnia, że upuścił notatnik, ponieważ uznał, że w świecie ludzi będzie ciekawiej. Light mówi, że też był znudzony i wkrótce będzie jasne, że ktoś usuwa zło z tego świata, ludzie się o nim dowiedzą. Light po zamordowaniu dwóch pierwszych osób był wyraźnie poruszony i zastanawiał się, czy na pewno może wymierzać sprawiedliwość w ten sposób. Doszedł do wniosku, że ktoś musi się tym zająć, a on sam długo myślał o tym, że świat chyli się ku upadkowi. Postanowił użyć notesu, by zmienić świat. Największych przestępców likwidował przez zawał, natomiast ludzi niemoralnych i dręczących innych - przez choroby i wypadki. A on sam - zamierza stać się Bogiem nowego świata. Postacie # Light Yagami # Ryūk # Kurō Otoharada (Śmierć) # Shibuimaru Takuo (Śmierć) # Sachiko Yagami Ujawnione zasady * Osoba, której imię i nazwisko zostaną zapisane w tym notesie, umrze. * By doprowadzić do śmierci danej osoby, podczas wpisywania imienia i nazwiska należy dokładnie ujrzeć w myślach jej twarz. Nie można zatem jednym wpisem zabić wszystkich osób o takich samych imionach i nazwiskach. * Po wpisaniu imienia i nazwiska, w ciągu 40 sekund czasu ludzkiego należy podać oczekiwaną przyczynę śmierci. * Jeśli przyczyna śmierci nie zostanie opisana, osoba ta umrze na zawał. * Po wpisaniu przyczyny śmierci piszący otrzymuje kolejne 6 minut i 40 sekund na dokładne opisanie jej okoliczności. * W momencie, gdy notes dotknie powierzchni ziemi, staje się częścią Świata Ludzi. * Właściciel Death Note'a widzi oraz słyszy Boga Śmierci, który jest prawowitym właścicielem notesu. * Osoba, która użyła notesu po śmierci nie może pójść ani do nieba, ani do piekła. Cytaty Galeria none|thumb|220x220px|Light znajduje Notes Śmierci. none|thumb|220x220px|Light postanawia przetestować Notes. none|thumb|220x220px|Light zabija Takuo. Nawigacja fi:Uudelleensyntymä fr:Renaissance ru:Перерождение en:Rebirth es:Episodio 01: Renacimiento Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Anime